Unseen Angel
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: Andy had always been there for her, in childhood, life and even in his death. He continues to be so 'til her death. He is her unseen angel... PrueAndy Oneshot, but please read it anyway.


**Disclaimer: No I don't own Charmed or anyone on the show, I swear.**

**I loved Andy and I thought he and Prue were perfect for each other and I was never happy with any of her other boyfriends. I wrote my own way for them to be together while using stuff in the show. It may get technical at times, but I have been working on this for awhile and hope you guys like it!**

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to review and ask me so I can message you back. The key though is to review. If you liked this story at all, please review!**

In a manor in San Francisco, a man silently paced.

He liked pacing it was the one thing that he could do at times. Times that all he could do was wait.

Things had been like this for the past two years. But Andy was used to it by now. Ever since he died, things were so different than when he was alive. Despite what he had told Prue the day he died, he hadn't moved on. He couldn't leave this plain when Prue was still alive. She could be stubborn, prideful, and arrogant, but he loved her. He always had even when they were kids playing pretend. He always loved her and he always would. He told himself that as long as Prue was alive he would take care of herf in whatever way he could, even if it wasn't much.

The first few months he watched over Prue, the Elders tried to persuade Andy to move on, but he couldn't his job wasn't over. After sometime, they finally realized that Andy was set in his self- appointed job and couldn't be swayed. When they saw this they gave him a post of sorts. Since he was already dead they could not make him a whitelighter but they could enroll him.

They enforced his job by appointing him the role of keeping tabs on Prue in the sisters in ways that Leo couldn't. He would keep on watching over Prue and subtly give her aid. Thanks to the Elders he was now invisible even to the Charmed ones. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't reveal himself. The Elders were unfortunately in unison in their judgment that should Prue see him, she wouldn't be able move on with his death. So Andy remained her unseen angel. The Elders gave him information about her that he wouldn't gather just by watching her, including the date of her destined death.

At first he didn't see why they would tell him this but eventually he realized that if he didn't know, he might accidentally save her and mess up the real future.

Andy didn't follow the girls on their apparent trip to the future. The Elders had told him everything that would happen and explained that the girls would never actually get hurt. They also told him that the place they went was not the real future. They knew if they sent them to the actual future, it would have messed up the way they lived after their trip and raise questions as to where future Prue was. It was hard for Andy to accept how young she would die. He knew if he could talk to her he would end up telling her and ruining the future.

Despite the fact that he wished that she could live longer, he couldn't help but anticipate her death. For he deduced from the Elders statements that when she died, she would be with him as a reward for all that the two of them had did and they would be able to move on together.

He paced again, lost deep in his thoughts, not even aware of the car finally pulling up in the driveway. This day was the redo of the day before. Piper and Prue would not remember the first version of the day right now, but they would realize it soon enough and in Andy's opinion, in the worst way possible.

Piper and Prue came bursting to the manors front door, the bumbling doctor behind them.

Andy watched on helplessly as the scene unfolded before him. As Shax burst in, the sisters called upstairs to Phoebe; unknowing that the youngest wasn't there. Though Andy was anxious to talk to Prue again he could barely watch it. It was so painful. Shax blew Prue and Piper through the wall to the solarium landing right at Andy's transparent feet. Next the horror struck doctor was killed, bleeding heavily through one of his ears.

Andy knelt helplessly beside the girls, wishing so desperately that he could heal, that Prue didn't have to die this way.

Though he knew this was how Prue was destined to die, he also knew he had to do something fast or Piper would die and distort the future. He couldn't allow that, so using one of the only gifts he had, Andy called out, "Leo! Get up here quick!"

A flurry of orbs appeared before the ghost. Leo was the only one that could see him. He was sworn to secrecy and would never be allowed to reveal Andy's presence. From where he orbed, Leo could not see Piper and Prue so he looked to Andy half-annoyed, "Where are the girls? They should have been there by now. You shouldn't have called me before they got here."

Andy sighed, and pointed towards the sisters with urgency in his voice, "They _are_ here. I wouldn't have called you for any other reason."

Leo turned and lost his breath, quickly he rushed to them, tears forming in his eyes at the sight of them. With worry clear on his face he began to heal Piper as quickly as he could, "Oh no. Oh no. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. How could he have beaten them? Where's Phoebe?"

It was hard for Andy to see Leo like this. Leo hadn't been told that this _was_ supposed to happen. He took a deep breath, "This day is a repeat. They made a deal with the Source and Tempest to redo the day."

Tears falling heavily down his cheeks he moved from Piper, who was healed but not conscious, onto Prue, "What? Why would they do that?"

Andy tried to push on to give Leo the facts without being uncaring, "Their magic was exposed while they wounded Shax and as a result, became the center of a media circus. They ticked off a delusional witch wannabe and Piper got shot. She was killed and Prue would have been shortly after. They had to exchange Phoebe to arrange it. Without her, they didn't have the spell on time and Shax attacked.

Leo started crying more, as he looked down at Prue, he quickly looked up at Andy completely distraught, "It's not working Andy! Why isn't it working? She can't die like this! Not like this!"

Andy's face betrayed a hint of recognition, and Leo saw it, "You knew this would happen, didn't you? You knew she was going to die."

A small tear fell down Andy's face, "Yes. I've known since the Elders first hired me. I couldn't tell you because you might have accidentally told Piper. The Elders made me swear to never tell you. I had to know so I wouldn't have done something like influence her out of the way. This is the death chosen for her."

Leo was crying full out now, "No. No. This isn't the death she should have. The Elder's have to be wrong."

Andy placed his hand on Leo, "You know they are right on this one, or you would've been able to heal her. You have to take care of Piper now. I'll take care of Prue."

Leo gazed at him with shock, "You mean you're leaving? Was your sole assignment for Prue?"

Andy nodded, "I was able to help the others but my true purpose here was to make sure she didn't die before today. I'm also supposed to help her into the afterlife."

Leo looked down at the girls lying before him, blood still in pools around Prue. While Piper's chest gently rose and fell, Prue's was still as death and would never rise again. It would still be a few minutes until Prue's soul would leave her dead body. Leo tore his eyes away from the awful sight and rose them slowly up to Andy. These past couple years the two had grown close. Andy talked to him like no one else could. The Elders never talked to him as friends, only Leo. Leo now sighed deeply, tears falling, "Does this mean you are leaving too?"

The ex-cop smiled sadly down at the whitelighter, "Yes it does. I couldn't move on with Prue still here. Now that she will be coming too, I will finally be able to find some peace. You understand that don't you?"

Leo closed his eyes, "Yeah, I do. I am really happy for you, and I know how much you and Prue belong together. But I just wish there were some way I could talk to you. You have been a really good friend these last two years. Last time I had a friend like you I was 18 and fighting in World War II."

Andy gave him a pity face, "I am really sorry. This whole time has been so confusing for me and you made it much easier on me. I am anxious to begin the afterlife with Prue, but I will miss our talks."

Just as he said this a change began in Prue. She looked quite pale for a moment before a translucent form of Prue stepped out like she just shed her skin. She stepped out just fine, but before she even saw Andy she saw what had happened, "Oh God. Piper. Leo and Andy both saw her and Leo spoke quickly to alleviate her worry, "Don't worry about her. She's fine."

Prue then saw herself, both mortal body and transparent form, "But what about me? I'm not 'fine' am I?"

Before Leo could speak, Andy spoke to her from behind, shocking her, "No, you're not. You're dead. Just like me."

"Andy?" Shock radiated from her face and voice, "How are you here? I thought you said you moved on?"

Andy made a pained sigh, "I lied. I had to tell you so you could move on and not linger on bringing me back. You would never have been able to live if I didn't."

Prue gulped, "I guess you're right, but what are you doing here?"

"I've been here this whole time."

"What? What do you mean?"

"When I couldn't move on, the Elders let me stay here and watch over you to make sure nothing unplanned happened."

She looked down at her transparent body, floating slightly off the ground, "Then I'm guessing you failed or this was planned."

Andy responded as though it pained him to tell her, "It was planned. The Elders had to tell me or I would save you and mess with the future."

Prue still looked shocked at her death, "Oh, I see. It's just so strange, accepting the fact that I'm dead. How did you do it?"

Andy's face bore one of remembering a painful moment in time, "I didn't. I watched over you all the time and refused to move on. It wasn't easy at all."

Prue walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "It won't be as hard for me though, will it? I'll have you, won't I?"

Andy smiled slightly, "In that regards, it'll be easy. But you will have to leave your sisters."

A shadow of pain crossed Prue's face, "I guess you're right. Will I be able to see them?"

Andy nodded, "Yes. Your mother and grandmother will be able to show you how."

Prue's face jerked up, "Wait. Mom? And Grams? I'll get to see them?"

Andy's face lit up in a smile at her joyous face, "Yes. Yes, you will. And I'll be there too."

Prue then looked back at Leo cradling Piper in his arms as she remained unconscious, "Why isn't she waking up?"

Andy took in a breath, "She's just fine. But the Powers That Be are keeping her asleep until we leave. She would never be able to fulfill her destiny if in her thoughts the sight of you leaving her lingered."

"I'm so new at this." She said turning away.

"You'll get used to it. I promise." Andy assured her, pulling her close in an embrace of comfort.

A small otherworldly jingle sounded and before the pair, a bright gap of light appeared. Andy turned to Prue and said, "It's time. We have to go now."

Prue turned back, "Wait. I just need one moment."

Andy looked at the light, "All right. One minute, but we have to hurry."

She nodded to Andy then walked towards Leo, "Leo. Listen to me. You have to take care of Piper. She won't understand any of this. I know her. She will blame herself. Stay close to her, she needs you. Phoebe will try to be stronger but she needs any support you can give her. She will mainly turn to Cole, but keep an eye on him. I don't trust him and I don't think their love is one that will last. But you and Piper are true destiny. Hold on to her."

Leo's eyes once more were reduced to pools of tears but through them got out, "I will. I hope you two will find the peace you never got here."

Though she was a spirit, Prue managed to reach down and give him the closest equivalent to hug, her eyes also teary, "I'll miss you."

Tears flowing down the whitelighter's face, he managed, "I'll miss you too."

Bittersweetly, Prue turned from him, her sister, and the house she grew up in, to her long lost love; her true soulmate. She held his hand with trepidation and anticipation. He gazed lovingly at the face of his love, her face shining with tears and a sense of adventure in her eyes. Gently he asked, "Are you ready?"

Blinking back fresh tears she said breathlessly, "With you beside me? I'm ready for anything."

And without another moment passing, the two stepped through the light before Leo and vanished to happiness never before achieved by either of them.

**Okay, it's over. I really hope you liked it as much as I did. If you did review anyway! Even if it is a oneshot.**


End file.
